The Future World
by redclouds
Summary: Naruto awakens in a city completely unaware of how he got there. The world he finds himself in seems strange and foreign, but how could it not be when its ruled by Orochimaru.
1. Prologue

The Future World

Prologue: Awakening

* * *

Naruto awoke on the cold cement of an alleyway completely unaware of where he was or how he had gotten there. He blinked a few times to remove the darkness from his vision and then sat up and looked around trying to get his bearings. Still tired he yawned and stretched before standing up and turning around to get the full view of his surroundings. Not finding anything of importance he began to think to himself.

'_Okay, so I wake up in some weird alley and I can't remember how I got here.'_ Naruto looked down at himself and noticed that his jacket was missing leaving himself only his black undershirt and orange pants, he also noticed his weapons pouches were missing. _'And I'm missing my jacket and gear. Might as well get out of this alley.'_

Naruto walked out towards the street and when he finally emerged from the alley he immediately noticed something.

It was nice.

It was really nice.

The sky was clear without a cloud in sight the temperature was a nice comfortable degree and as Naruto looked around he noticed how clean everything was. The street in front of him was devoid of trash and the park across the way was filled with healthy trees.

After noticing that Naruto realized something else. The buildings were weird.

They looked to be made of metal and cement and as he looked into the distance he could see ones that rose much higher than any he'd ever seen in Konoha.

Naruto decided that if he was going to find out where the hell he was he needed to find someone to ask where the hell he was. He crossed the street and walked over to the park where he was certain he would find some people.

As Naruto walked into the park he stopped mid-step. Something about this place was eerily familiar, the trees looked familiar the layout of the park was familiar but he just couldn't place it. He looked over to his right where a large slide with several children scrambling to go down it was placed.

Suddenly an image of Kakashi standing in front of the memorial stone flashed through his mind.

"That's it!"

"Huh what's it?"

Naruto spun around to see a middle-aged man sitting down on a bench, probably the parent of one of the children.

"I… I just realized something."

"Huh? What do you mean."

"Mister what city is this?" Naruto asked only a little frantically.

"This is Yamata City of course, the capital." The man responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are… are you sure it's not Konoha?"

"Uh, yeah I'm pretty sure. This is Yamata City, I've never heard of any Konoha."

"You've never heard of Konoha?" Naruto started to panic. Where was he if someone didn't know about Konoha?

"Youngster, youngster!"

Naruto turned around to see an old man, seventy or maybe even eighty years old, hobbling towards him with the assistance of his cane.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto replied to the old man with a little confusion in his voice and on his face.

"Did you say Konoha?" The man asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah."

"I thought so. Well that's what Yamata City was called back when I was a little kid, before Emperor Orochimaru came into power."


	2. Revelation

The Future World

Chapter 1: Revelation

* * *

"O-Orochimaru….. emperor Orochimaru?" The words escaped Naruto's mouth dumbly as his mind could hardly comprehend what he had just heard.

"Kid are you alright?" The middle-aged man asked.

"Y-yeah I just, I just need to go somewhere." Naruto replied and then stumbled out of the park back onto the street.

"This can't be happening. I've gotta….. I've gotta." Suddenly Naruto smelled something.

Ramen.

"That smell. Ichiraku's?" Naruto walked down the street and when he came to the corner the powerful smell increased. Naruto turned to his left to see something amazing.

Ichiraku Ramen had been turned into a full blown restaurant.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he ambled over to the restaurant. He walked inside to find that it was almost completely filled up and the aroma of ramen overloaded his sense of smell. Naruto sat himself down at a table and waited, he had no idea what was going on.

"Calm down. This has got to be some kind of genjutsu or dream or something." Naruto put his hands together in the ram seal and tried to break the supposed genjutsu but with no luck. "Okay so it's either not a genjutsu or I'm not strong enough to break it."

Suddenly more images flashed through Naruto's mind. He saw Sasuke standing before him with his sword drawn, and then there was a flash of lightning and black flames. After that everything went black and just as quickly the darkness became an explosion of colors and the images stopped.

Naruto had to put his hands on the table to stop himself from falling out of his chair. He was trembling and sweating nervously_. 'I remember now, I was fighting Sasuke and then… then something happened. Was it Amaterasu? No, I remember that. There was something after that.'_

"What would you like to order!?"

"Ah!" Naruto yelled in surprise causing most of the other patrons to look over and stare.

After regaining his composure Naruto looked up to see a startled waitress.

"Oh, uh sorry about that."

"Hehe no problem sir. Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked nervously.

"How about one order of miso ramen."

"Coming right up!" The waitress left to go to another table leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts again. Not really something he was enjoying at the moment.

"Alright, alright, so after I blacked out I woke up in this city and some old guy tells me it's Konoha and that Orochimaru is emperor. Is that like Kage or something?" Naruto was getting increasingly frustrated and he soon found himself rushing out of Ichiraku Ramen.

"I've gotta find someone who can tell me what's happened. I've gotta find out how long it's been since I fought Sasuke. I've gotta-" Naruto stopped mid sentence and then slowly turned his head to the right. He had walked into some sort of market square, this wasn't what drew his attention however, what got him to stop was the fountain placed in the center of the square.

"It can't be. There's no way something like this could exist." Naruto approached the fountain and stood still for quite a while before his eyes drifted to the gold plated plaque at the foot of the fountain.

IN HONOR OF OUR BELOVED EMPEROR OROCHIMARU

The fountain itself was rather simple; water shot up and got sucked back in only to be shot up again. The statue in the middle of the fountain was also rather simple, but to Naruto it was the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

Orochimaru in the Kage robes made out of gold. And smiling. _Smiling. _Not the arrogant smirk but an actual happy smile.

"Admiring the old statue ay?"

Naruto slowly turned around to see the same old man from the park.

"The Emperor thought it was a bit gaudy and kept telling everyone he was to humble to accept such a tribute but we put it in anyways, it was around the time he changed the name of the city from Konoha to Yamata. We've got to have something in this city that shows how much we love him right?"

"How long?"

"Hm? Beg your pardon?"

"How long has Orochimaru been… emperor."

"You're not from around here are you. Must be from one of the other sectors, I never did believe that the other lords taught the history of the Empire like they do hear."

"How long?" Naruto asked again, with only a bit of anger seeping into his voice.

"Must be, oh fifty years now. Of course though he led these lands for a good ten or so before then."

"Before when?"

"Before he united the lands of course. Back when the world was still divided. Emperor Orochimaru took control of what these lands used to be, I think it was called the Land of Fire or something, he subsequently made pacts and alliances with the neighboring nations and when the enemies from the other countries who refused to join him attacked the Emperor fought them off and destroyed them to cement our safety." The old man walked up to the fountain so he could see the statue of Orochimaru better.

"For the past fifty years we've had nothing but peace and happiness, we expanded into the lands of our former enemies and have populated ever corner of this continent. My parents always said how they never believed such a thing would happen, they always said how people fought and hated too much for peace to happen. But it did. And it's all thanks to the great Orochimaru."

* * *

Naruto walked up the road with a fierce determination in his eyes, his objective was directly ahead and although the surroundings and the building itself had changed Naruto could still recognize it.

The Hokage mansion was much wider and taller than he remembered it. It was colored differently with more steel and gray instead of red. The symbol for fire was also removed and replaced with "Peace and Unity".

Naruto almost puked.

He walked up to the guards in front of the gate; Naruto was surprised to see only two considering it was such an important place. In fact come to think of it, Naruto hasn't seen any ninja at all.

"Halt, who goes there?" The guard on Naruto's left asked.

Naruto glanced over to him. He and the other guard were both wearing some weird plate armor; they were covered from neck to toe, with only their heads visible, in steel and carried no weapons that Naruto could see.

"I'm here to see the _emperor_." Naruto's mouth dripped with hatred as he talked and when the word emperor came out it was no small miracle that his saliva didn't turn into poison.

"The emperor is a very busy man and although he loves to meet with all his empires people you must make an appointment first."

"I don't have time for your shit. I need to speak with that bastard Orochimaru right now."

Both of the guards eyes widened in shock and the one on Naruto's right paced over to him. "How dare you speak of the Emperor in such a way!" The guard grabbed Naruto's arm. "Just who do you think you are?"

Naruto pulled his arm away. "I'll speak of that bastard anyway I want. And I don't need an appointment. You just tell him that Naruto Uzumaki wants to talk to him."


	3. Orochimaru

The Future World

Chapter 2: Orochimaru

* * *

In the Emperor's palace there was a room larger than any other. This was the Emperor's audience room where he spent most of his time meeting with people, going over reports and paperwork, and generally just sitting around in his free time. The room was sparsely decorated with only a few plants lining the walls and two great open windows on either side of the room. At the back of the room there was a simple throne made out of oak not even raised above the rest of the floor.

It was on this throne that the most powerful, respected, and loved man in the world and of all time sat.

Orochimaru smiled to himself as he finished going over the final financial report for Yamata City, everything was in order and no budgets had been exceeded. It was a typical day, he had met with his advisors and they planned their new economic policy that would revolve around the new electronics business. In the past fifty years technology had improved and now long range communications were a standard for even smaller towns.

"To think when I first became a ninja the radio didn't even exist." Orochimaru sighed and walked over to the window on his left so he could watch over his city, he was dressed in clothing very similar to the Hokage robes except that instead of red there was gold and replacing the symbol for fire was peace and unity, also the sleeves were much wider and their bottoms flowed to the floor. "It's almost depressing to think that most of our money goes to industry instead of going to the ninjas. And now in this age of peace children don't aspire to become 'cool ninjas' anymore, now they want to become doctors and teachers." Orochimaru smiled. "Of course though I suppose it's a good thing."

True enough there was less and less use of ninjas nowadays, without war for the past fifty years it really wasn't required as much. Now ninjas were basically a police force and occasionally used to take care of some bandits or other problems. But that still didn't stop the fact that kids weren't as caring about it as they were when Orochimaru was young.

"Quite nostalgic thinking about all this really, ninjas don't even wear forehead protectors anymore."

Suddenly the doors to Orochimaru's throne room opened and his head guard Hachibe Kajisawa strode in. He was relatively tall standing above Orochimaru by a few inches with slicked back brown hair and brown eyes and wore the same armor as the gate guards.

"Oh? What is it Hachibe." Orochimaru said as he walked over to one of his favorite people to see. Hachibe was an all business sort of person but he didn't mind listening to Orochimaru's talking and ideas.

"My lord I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a rather obstinate young man demanding to see you. Ugan and Sagan told him he needed an appointment but he refused to leave. We didn't want to use force so I decided to come to you."

Orochimaru chuckled and smiled to his guard. "It is alright Hachibe; as a matter of fact I've just finished with the final report of the day. But who is this young man and why is he so desperate to see me. Did he give you a reason?"

"He did not give us a reason but he did say that you would want to see him… and….."

"What?"

Hachibe frowned and became rather nervous, as if he was unsure of what he was saying. "He said some very _rude_ things about you. I've never heard someone say such things about you lord. I think he must be sick or something."

"Well then I must see him, if he has a grievance with me I must try to make things better between us. You said he gave you his name correct? What was it, perhaps I know him."

"He said he was Naruto Uzumaki."

……..

………

……….

"What?"

"He said his name was Naruto Uzumaki."

Orochimaru's expression did not change and his voice was as calm and even as ever. "Does he have blonde hair and blue eyes with marks that look like whiskers on his cheeks?"

"Yes he does, my lord do you know him?"

Orochimaru's lips twitched upwards in the faintest indication of a smile. "Oh we have our history."

* * *

"The Emperor will make time for you but I will not let you out of my sight for a second." Hachibe told Naruto as the two of them walked to the throne room. "I don't know why you hate Emperor Orochimaru but you should know that he is seeing you out of the kindness in his heart so that you can settle _your_ _problems_ with him."

Naruto wasn't even paying attention.

"Alright we're here, the Emperor doesn't mind if you aren't courteous but _I_ do. If I hear you call him a bastard or anything like that you are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Just open the door."

Hachibe frowned but did as he was told. "Lord Orochimaru I bring you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked into the room and immediately spotted his hated enemy sitting on the throne. He could see the amused smile on Orochimaru's face and the twinkle in his eye and it took every fiber of Naruto's being to not charge him and rip off the assholes head.

"Thank you Hachibe you may take your leave now."

"But my lord-"

"It is alright, I'll be fine."

Hachibe frowned again but left the room; before the door closed he sent one final glare at Naruto. Not like he noticed.

"Well isn't this interesting, I must say I never expected to see you again." Orochimaru couldn't help but smile as Naruto's face contorted in rage.

"How the fuck did all this happen. When am I? Where am I?"

"That's a long story, and I'm certain it would be quite boring to you. However though I can at least tell you that you've been gone for over seventy years."

Naruto's face paled and his eyes widened in shock. "Im-impossible, how… how did that happen?"

"You were fighting Sasuke remember? Unfortunately I didn't really get to witness the actual fight but the aftermath was an especially delightful sight."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"You know come to think of it you never really knew did you?"

"Knew what!?"

"When Sasuke 'defeated' me so he could go on his little revenge journey against Itachi I was sealed inside of him. And then when he finally fought Itachi he used up all his chakra and I was able to break free. I really thought I had won then. But it wasn't meant to be, at least not yet. Itachi sealed me with the Sword of Totsuka using his Susanoo technique and I was, again, defeated and sealed."

"Then how the hell are you standing here right now!? How the hell has any of this shit happened!?"

"Patience my dear Naruto. I was sealed for quite awhile, but then something amazing happened, something that would change the history of this world forever. You chased Sasuke down and fought him! I don't know what transpired during the fight but what I do know is that at some point you drew on the power of the Fox. It must have been truly something to force Sasuke to use Susanoo."

Naruto started to lose it. "Orochimaru if you don't tell me what happened; someone in this room is going to die!"

"Kukuku as hotheaded as ever really. Anyways Sasuke had to use Susanoo to defeat you, he started sealing the demon chakra, but there was a problem. Susanoo is not an omnipotent ability; nothing can hold the full power of the fox. The blissful genjutsu I had been trapped in broke around me and I witnessed the Fox's chakra coalescing and condensing around me. The next thing I new I was laying down in a crater with Sasuke's poor lifeless body next to me."

"What! Sasuke died! But-"

"I don't know how it happened, overuse of Sharingan, chakra exhaustion, the explosion that caused the crater, who knows? Either way he was dead and you were gone."

"It can't be." Naruto dropped to his knees. "I couldn't have."

"Oh it gets better. As a corpse Sasuke was useless to me, his eyes were dead along with his body. But I was still able to survive in my true form until I found a suitable replacement. Such a shame for Kabuto, he never should have integrated my remains into his body."

"You killed Kabuto?! You took his body!"

"The part of me that he integrated into himself called out to me like a beacon, in took less than a week to find him and absorb him."

"Absorb?"

"Oh yes, not just a soul transfer, this time I merged myself with him and absorbed his chakra and devoured his soul. After that it was onto Sasuke." Orochimaru walked over to the same window he had been looking out earlier. "Finally I had that Uchiha body I had dreamt for for so long."

"But you said that he wasn't of any use to you if he was dead!"

"I wasn't taking his body Naruto, just his eyes. They weren't destroyed and they weren't sealed like a branch Hyuga's Byakugan would have been. They were just damaged. And with my healing powers and massive increase in chakra I had gained from absorbing Kabuto I could repair the eyes and stall the degradation of the Sharingan until I found a way to stop it permanently."

"After that was when the fun _really_ began. I tracked down and killed my greatest threat Madara Uchiha, it was a rather difficult fight but with my new abilities I prevailed in the end. And poor, poor Madara, after a hundred years everything he had done was meaningless. Although I must thank him for keeping Itachi's body perfectly preserved."

"What!"

"Yes, Madara didn't want such a potential power to go to waste, he thought Sasuke would implant Itachi's eyes into himself to stop the degradation of the Mangekyo Sharingan and achieve the Eternal Mangekyo. However Sasuke didn't want power in such a way, but Madara kept Itachi's body anyways and it was at that moment, when I discovered the corpse and implanted Itachi's eyes into my own, that the world would truly be changed."

Naruto got back up off his knees and walked over to Orochimaru; he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the window he'd been looking out. "You son of a bitch! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now!"

Orochimaru's smile widened. "Because I'm the one who made the world peaceful."

Naruto clenched his teeth in anger and tightened his grip on Orochimaru. "You're full of shit!"

"Oh no my good friend, everything I'm about to tell you is the truth. After implanting Itachi's eyes my Sharingan evolved, the degradation stopped and I had abilities I never thought were possible to have." Orochimaru's expression turned contemplative. "And I got to thinking. What now? I had achieved the sharingan, I had mastered thousands of jutsus, I was clearly the most powerful ninja on the planet as evidenced by my victory over Madara. All that was left was to learn and master all the jutsu that I hadn't already. But then I thought, so what? What was the point of it all? I had an immortal body that would never die courtesy of my various experimentations and I had the highest level of sharingan. But who really cared? It wasn't enough for me just to realize how perfect I was, I needed more, and I still had that craving for more and more and more."

"You bastard! I can see where this is going, how many people have you killed to get to this lie of peace!?"

"Kukuku….. thousands. I went back to Konoha and killed Tsunade and any other ninja that sided against or had a problem with me."

"YOU KILLED GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto reared back his fist and punched Orochimaru in the face as hard as he could, and kept on punching and punching until his knuckles bled.

When he couldn't keep it up Naruto threw Orochimaru away from him and fell to the floor sobbing. "Granny…. everyone…."

"I don't regret it."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Orochimaru stand back up with hardly a mark on his face.

"People die and that's all there is to it. It's impossible to have the peace I've achieved without killing and war first. At first though I simply made treaties and alliances, it was easier that way. Funny though how I finally was Hokage and that the people generally liked me. Sure there was the voice of dissent about how I had killed to get to the position and there were many older citizens who knew of things I had done in the past. But most didn't care because things had gotten so bad recently."

"What, what the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto choked out in between sobs.

"Pein was right, without the jinchuuriki the balance of power went out the window and the last nation with their jinchuuriki decided to take control while they could. Kumo went on the warpath with their jinchuuriki and many other ninja villages followed suit. It was chaos. And by the time I came back to Konoha and killed Tsunade things were so bad the Fire Lord was thinking about declaring their unconditional surrender."

Orochimaru went back to his throne and sat there. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a long breath before continuing. "So I made a quick alliance with the frenzied Rain, Grass, and Waterfall villages as well as a non-aggression pact with Mist and then I did what any logical shinobi would do in my situation with my power. I burned Kumo to the ground with Amaterasu and then when Killer Bee came to try and stop me I killed him too. No more jinchuuriki, no more Bijuu, no more Kumo. Then I did the exact same thing with any other nation that opposed me."

"You'd be surprised how many ninjas returned to their villages when they learned I set fire to it, I lost track of how many died trying to put it out. The destruction of the other villages was the perfect thing for the world, now all that was left was Konoha and all the villages allied with it. Then I made my announcement that I was changing our little group of allied nations into an empire with me as its sole ruler. Naturally this wasn't well received, I had to kill a lot of people before no one would try and go to war with Konoha or secede out of our group. But time heals all wounds and with the dissolving of borders people who were born in the land of fire moved and settled in new areas and vice versa, soon enough there was no Rain or Fire, there was only the empire. Now the empire is divided into six sectors with five lords in the other sectors and me as the central ruler. And for the past fifty years we've had no war at all. Of course there is still crime, still bandits and the occasional disgruntled shinobi but it's not a big deal."

"How can this be? The world's turned upside down."

Orochimaru looked back over to Naruto. "For the better though. In fact nowadays ninja are really just police officers. We have no need for a standing army."

"I can't let this go on." Naruto stood up, tears gone, and faced Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?"

"All of this is a lie. It's all crap! These people worship you like a God! They think you're some amazing loving person who cares about them when you're really just a deceitful snake bastard."

"You can stop right there." Orochimaru said darkly.

Naruto looked shocked, in the whole conversation so far Orochimaru had been speaking calmly and even kind of happily.

"You see me as evil because you're from a different time. But fifty years is a long time Naruto, it took me that long to become the man who attacked Konoha and kill his teacher without remorse. And it took fifty more years for me to become the man I am now. After all the time ruling over this empire and city I can truthfully say that it makes me happy to perpetuate the worlds peace and the happiness of its citizens. I've changed Naruto. Before I had my ambition and craving, but now It's gone. I'm at the head of the world and I feel content and at peace."

"Just because you've stopped wars for the past fifty years and now say that you've changed doesn't erase your past sins! If these people knew about the things you did what do you think they'll do? Do you honestly believe they'll still say they love you? Do you believe that nothing would change?!"

Orochimaru frowned. "My sins may not be erased but they are outweighed, I will keep this world unified and peaceful for eternity. And just because you think people should know the truth about me doesn't mean they should! What would that accomplish? The world would be thrown back into chaos!"

"They need to know. They have a right to know."

"I'm not going to let you destroy this world."

"God damn it I won't be destroying it! Just opening its eyes!"

Orochimaru got off his throne and stood before Naruto. They were only a few feet apart.

"I won't let you take peace away." Orochimaru said calmly and evenly.

And then he spat a sword out of his mouth.

The sword sailed through the air lighting quick and with only a few feet in between them Naruto had no chance to dodge. The sword impaled him right through the heart. There was a look of disbelief on his face before he exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Orochimaru had a slight frown but it quickly turned back into a smirk, the sword on the ground promptly turned into a snake and slithered up into Orochimaru's robes. "A shadow clone all this time. Very well Naruto, but you still won't succeed. Hachibe!"

The doors opened and Hachibe walked into the throne room. He had been standing on the other side of the doors the whole time, but the doors were sound proof and thus he heard nothing. "Yes Lord Orochimaru!?" Hachibe quickly answered and then looked around noticing that Naruto had disappeared. "My lord what has happened to that Naruto guy?"

"Oh that's inconsequential for now. However I do have something important for you to do."

"Whatever you ask I shall do."

"I need you to send a message to the five Overseers, tell them to immediately come here regardless of what they are doing."

"Yes my lord." And with that Hachibe left.

"Kukuku I must say this is actually quite enjoyable, nothing this fun has happened in years."

* * *

Naruto left Yamata City without anyone's knowledge. Security was lax and thus he had no trouble slipping out undetected. He had no money, no change of clothes, and no idea where he was going, but he knew what he had to do.

He would bring Orochimaru down.


	4. Memories

The Future World

Chapter 3: Memories

* * *

"I guess I should put this away." Naruto said as he untied his forehead protector. "If I wear it it'll be that much easier for whoever Orochimaru sends after me to find me."

Still Naruto found it difficult to stuff his most prized possession in his pocket. To him it felt like he was abandoning the last thing that connected him to his past. Even if it was just in his pocket he felt like he was betraying Konoha.

"Alright then, I cant just dwell on this, I've got to find some place to stay for now." Naruto put his hands into a familiar seal. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Instantly a dozen Naruto's appeared out of thin air and Naruto put his hands into a new seal. "Okay, **Transform**!" All of the Naruto's turned into girls, complete with double pony-tails and no whiskers.

"Alright guys….. uh girls, we need to find a village to stay at so spread out and search!"

"Right!" All the clones said at once and then sped off in different directions.

'_As for me I'll just keep walking down this road.'_

* * *

"Okay I'm going home now!"

"Alright Sayako, see you tomorrow!"

Sayako Fukuzawa had just finished working at her parents flower shop and was now going to her boyfriend's apartment; Sayako was a rather attractive girl with platinum blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about it, they had just started living together a week ago and she couldn't be happier. Also it being spring the family flower business was doing its best. Everyone came to get flowers for their loved ones from Yamanaka Flowers.

She rounded a corner on the way to the apartment and was immediately bowled over by someone.

"Hey! What the hell!" She screamed out as she fell on her back.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean….. to….."

Sayako looked up and saw someone that could pass for her sister. She had blonde hair, although it was more golden blonde than the platinum like Sayako's, and blue eyes.

"Umm is there something wrong?" Sayako said after it appeared that the girl had blanked out.

"I-Ino?"

"Huh? My names not Ino it's Sayako."

The girl had a look of shock before she gulped nervously and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Oh yeah haha, yeah you couldn't be Ino. Sorry for running into you." And with that the girl sped off in the direction Sayako came from.

"That was weird." Sayako got back up and kept walking along when she suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute. Wasn't my Great-Grandmothers name Ino?"

* * *

When the clone dispelled Naruto gained all of its knowledge and almost laughed at the absurdity. Of course it couldn't be Ino, this was seventy years in the future , at least it was if Orochimaru was telling the truth, Ino and everyone else were probably dead.

……….dead.

"Oh man, everyone's dead aren't they." Naruto sat down on the side of the road and drew his knees up into his chest. "Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Ino……. Hinata. Everyone's dead."

Naruto remembered the last time he had seen any of them. It was at Sakura's birthday party, everyone was there. They had rented out a club that had been rebuilt after Pein's attack. Even Tsunade made time to come in between her work. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, after Tsunade left Kiba got out the sake and things _really_ got out of control. He remembered a particularly drunk Neji proposing to a semi-conscious Tenten using an onion ring as an engagement ring. If Tenten wasn't so drunk she collapsed on top of him Naruto wondered what she would say.

Naruto wondered what happened to them after he disappeared_. 'They probably got on with their lives.'_

But then Naruto remembered what Orochimaru had said. About things becoming so bad in Konoha that they practically welcomed his return. Were his friends already dead by then? Did they die in the war against Kumo? Or did Orochimaru kill them when he came back? He said he killed Tsunade so what were the chances of him killing the rest of his important people.

He remembered the last time he had spoken to Sakura too, and it was right after that talk that he had made his decision to face Sasuke alone………

_Flashback_

"Okay Sakura lets get you home before you pass out." Naruto said to Sakura as he helped her get her balance. The party was over and now he was about to walk her home. Sakura had decided to have the party at a club instead of her house and it turned out to be a wise decision as much of the inside of the club was now destroyed thanks to Lee accidentally picking up a glass of sake instead of his water.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura asked in a whisper. "How comes you aint drunk?"

"I can't get drunk Sakura, Kyuubi protects against that."

"Oh…… well that blows."

"You are going to have a helluva headache tomorrow morning."

"Ah so what, I had a good time. I mean if getting drunk helps forget about whats-his-name then I could care less."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"That chicken butt hair, you know he's hot but I still always thought that was a weird hairdo."

"You're talking about Sasuke. Wow you must be even more drunk than I thought if you're ranting about him."

"I don't even miss him anymore. Screw him! I've got loads of guys here who would want to get with me. Like you right Naruto?"

"Uhhh."

"But whatever, It's alright that you couldn't bring him back you know? I still love you." And with that Sakura fell asleep and Naruto carried her the rest of the way to her house.

He snuck in through her window and put her sleeping form on her bed. She curled up into a ball and Naruto left without even looking back.

"Sasuke." Naruto remembered the last time he ran into Sasuke, how he almost killed him and how he would've killed Sakura too if Orochimaru hadn't stepped in. He didn't care at all. And if Naruto confronted him again would anything change? If Sakura was with him would she get killed? He knew Sasuke wouldn't think twice about it. And from what Itachi told him Sasuke would attack Konoha sometime anyways. How many of his friends would die when that happened?

"I can't let that happen. I won't let anyone die." Naruto ran to Tsunade and told her he was leaving to find and defeat Sasuke. She tried to convince him not to go, she told him that she would tell his friends and they would come after him to try and help.

Naruto simply smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "Granny Tsunade I can promise you that I'll succeed! Even if you send someone after me I'll have the head start I need. You don't have to worry about a thing! Remember I never go back on my word because that's my ninja way!"

He left without waiting for her reply. It was only a few short days later that he ran into Sasuke.

_Flashback end_

"I couldn't keep my promise. Again."

* * *

Shortly after Naruto picked himself up and went to the town where one of his clones ran into the Ino look-alike. He still didn't have any money so he resigned himself to sleeping on the roof of a hotel.

Or he was about to sleep when he saw two people in cloaks on the street below him run into an alleyway across the street. Thinking this was suspicious Naruto jumped across the street onto the roof across the way and peered into the alley below.

"Where's that stupid panel?" One of the people asked in a male voice. Both of them were facing a concrete wall that made up the back of the alley.

"What you're having trouble finding it again?" His companion asked in a girls voice.

"Ah, here it is." The person put their palm to a spot on the wall and pushed in.

The stone slid in easily and a hole opened up at their feet and to the right of them. Naruto looked harder and saw that there were stairs winding down the hole.

"Alright lets go." The girl said.

The two walked down the hole, which quickly covered up, leaving Naruto to wonder what was going on.

'_Might as well check it out. Not like I have anything better to do.'_

Naruto jumped down and searched for the hidden panel.

* * *

"My lord, does he really represent a great enough threat to bring the Overseers together? Surely just a contingent of my officers could handle this."

"Kukuku I'm sorry to say Hachibe but Naruto is an incredibly powerful ninja. Your men are all well trained but few of them have any real combat experience. An opponent like this requires someone on the level of the Overseers to be taken out."

"I'm really just surprised that you even called for Baipa and Uma."

Orochimaru smiled. "Well they are the strongest and I haven't seen them in a long while."

"That's true…….Why is this Naruto such a threat anyways lord?"

"He's not stable, he's a danger to himself and others if left untreated and I fear he may try to cause problems within the empire."

_Bzzzz_

"My radio." Hachibe said and then pulled a small radio out of a pocket on his hip; he brought it up to his head and answered it. "What is it?.......... Oh good, we've been expecting them, send them in." He turned off his radio and put it away. "The Overseers have arrived."

* * *

Naruto had found the hidden panel and was now walking down the winding staircase. He guessed he went down a good twenty feet before he hit the bottom. The new room he was in was lit by two torches on either side of a door that Naruto presumed the two figures from the alley must've gone through.

Naruto walked over to the door and quietly opened it just far enough so that he could slip through. He found himself in a new room that was hardly lit at all. Which as it turned out was a good thing as the other four occupants of the room most likely would have seen him if their light source was any closer.

"So how did it go." A girls voice asked.

When Naruto heard her he ducked down low and walked behind one of the many desks in the room. Naruto looked around and saw that it looked like some kind of storehouse that had been abandoned; now it was simply filled up with desks and chairs and the only source of light being a torch that the girl who had just spoken held. Naruto looked over and saw four people standing, two of them obviously girls due to the outline of their cloaks, the taller of which held the torch, and two boys, one of which was much taller than the others. Aside from that Naruto couldn't tell at all what they looked like.

"Well it worked but I still don't like the fact that it's basically a civilian target." A boy's voice, the same from the alley, answered.

"We made an oath that we would attack any target without hesitation." The same girl said. "Besides we aren't killing anyone, just making things difficult."

"As long as we're on the subject I finished my part too." A new voice said, also a boy.

"Good, then we'll activate the seals tomorrow and destroy the new generator. And it will look like an accidental overload right?" The girl asked.

"Yes." The boy from the alley replied.

"Good. Now then-."

"Wait." The girl from the alley said.

"What is it Shimako?" The other girl asked.

"Yoko….. we have an intruder."


	5. Sides

The Future World

Chapter 4: Sides

* * *

'_I've been masking my chakra how did she find me?' _Naruto stood up from behind the desk and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh sorry to-."

"Spy! Kill him!" The torch holding girl, Yoko apparently, said.

Instantly the boy from the alley pulled off his cloak and jumped at Naruto. He was wearing a white shirt and black haori style pants, he had short white hair as well. In mid flight he pulled a short pole out from behind his back and flipped it over in his hands making it elongate to about two meters long. He swung the pole at Naruto's head but Naruto ducked under it and rolled backwards.

"Wait I don't-."

The boy didn't give him any chance to explain himself and he continued to attack Naruto with his staff. Naruto was forced to jump over and roll under the many desks to avoid the swipes of the staff and was getting pretty tired of it all.

"Look I don't want any trouble I just want to ask some questions!"

"Liar, you're a spy for Orochimaru." Yoko said.

Naruto stopped and pivoted on his left foot, turning to face the staff wielder and caught the staff in his hands as he tried to jam it into Naruto's side. "I am not a spy for that bastard."

Naruto yanked the staff out of the boys hand and flipped over him so that he was facing the four others in the room.

"Haiji, you're really awful." The other girl, Shimako said. Then she raised her hand and extended her pointer finger.

"Look If you guys are so scared of a spy for Orochimaru finding you then I think there's something we need to talk about."

"Maybe there is, but we still cant trust you." Shimako said, and then she poked the air in front of her.

Right away Naruto felt something slam into his left shoulder and immediately after he could fell his arm losing feeling and his chakra diminishing.

"There we go." Shimako pulled down her hood and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

'_Those eyes! The Byakugan! She's a Hyuga!'_

"From the look on your face it seems as if you know what these eyes are. And that means you are definitely a spy for Orochimaru." Shimako took off her cloak and revealed herself to be wearing what was basically a black and white version of Tenten's outfit from the Chunin Exams, she also had long dark brown hair.

With her words Naruto was able to momentarily overcome his shock. "I told you I'm not a spy for him."

"Quit it with your bullshit now." Yoko said and then something shot of her cloak and wrapped around Naruto before he could do anything. "The Hyuga clan is dead, killed by Orochimaru years ago, only someone in Orochimaru's employ should know about Shimako's eyes."

Naruto struggled against his binding for a little and then realized what it was. Wood. Naruto looked to Yoko and saw that the wood emerged from her cloak.

"Are you a wood user? How is that possible?"

"Hmph. Even more proof that you're a spy." Yoko pulled down her hood and stared at Naruto, she had deep black eyes and shoulder length purple hair. "This ability was passed down from one of his own experiments, if you're not a spy how would you know about it?"

"God damn it I'm not a spy!" Naruto shifted his hands and covered them in wind chakra. He twisted his body and pulled his hands upward in between his body and the wood. The wind sliced through it tissue paper.

"How the hell did he do that!" Yoko said. "Shimako didn't you hit one of his main Tenketsu?"

"One hit doesn't close off his chakra completely you know." She replied nonchalantly.

"Alright now I'm going to say it one last time. I'm not a spy. As for why I know these things, well you wouldn't believe me anyways. But maybe I can at least persuade you to listen?"

"Don't count on it shithead." Yoko replied.

"Always with the bad language." The other boy, the tallest one who was the last with his cloak on, said.

"Shut up Kyokou, I don't need you crap."

"Yoko calm down. I say we listen to him." Haiji said causing the other three to stare at him incredulously.

"That guy has wind natured chakra, he could of easily sliced through my staff and kill me but he just grabbed it. Why would he do that if he's a spy?"

"He needs prisoners!"

"There would still be you three left, think about it. There's no logical reason for him to have let me live if he's a spy."

"But… he's… shit!"

Haiji smirked. "Alright, I am curious as to how you know about the Byakugan and Wood style. And even if you aren't a spy we may have to kill you anyways."

Naruto smiled. "Yoko right?"

The girl frowned. "What?"

"Was the ancestor who Orochimaru experimented named Tenzo?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "How did you know that? Even if you're a spy why would he tell you that? Who the hell are you?" Yoko was genuinely surprised and interested now, if not still a little wary.

"Naruto's smile grew wider. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to kill that bastard Orochimaru!"

Everything went quiet. And then everyone but Naruto and Shimako started laughing.

"Haha what a joke, I haven't heard anything so funny in a long time." Yoko said.

"It's the truth. I'm going to kill him. And aren't you guys some kind of resistance against him? You all seem to hate him!"

"Man we do all hate him." Kyokou said and took off his cloak. Naruto was a bit weirded out to see that he had blue skin and hair with shark like teeth. "But we're not a resistance. We're just a group whose parents told us the truth about Orochimaru. How he really took over Konoha, Yamata, whatever, and all the experiments he did. Like the one with Yoko's ancestor."

"But knowing those things how can you not tell people about it!? How can you not do something?"

"It's not like we just sit around saying how much we hate him. We sabotage some of his crap and make it harder for that asshole to rule." Yoko said. "In fact today we just finished the sabotage of the generator at his industrial electronics plant."

"You have to understand that any actual rebellion or protesting against him would fail." Shimako said. "The people love him and even if they are shown the truth they won't believe it. Why would they if it makes things worse? Orochimaru has made this world a happy place and no one would side with us unless they also had a personal reason for hating him."

"Doesn't anyone at least care that he should've died by now?! He's over a hundred years old!"

Yoko just waved her hand dismissively. "He told the world about his immortality over twenty years ago, before any of us was even born. Sure everyone was confused and surprised but the real loyalists and fanatics just said it was more proof of Orochimaru's greatness and why he is emperor, soon enough everyone just kind of went with it. I mean wouldn't you like it if your greatest beloved leader was immortal and could lead you forever and ever? And it's true what Shimako said, it's pointless for us to even try to revolt in the ways you're suggesting."

Naruto started shaking in anger. "You're all just a bunch of cowards! Do you really think your ancestors can rest happy when you're not doing anything to avenge them!"

"You can shut the fuck up right now before I break your face." Yoko said menacingly letting her killing intent flood the room. "You don't know shit about us or our ancestors!"

"Besides." Haiji said. "Orochimaru isn't cruel but he is ruthless. If we tried to bring him down he would crush us. It's not like we'd just be fighting him either. He has powerful subordinates who could kill all of us easily."

"But you're not even trying!" Naruto pleaded.

"Look dipshit, I have a rather short temper so you can either get out of here now or leave in a body bag. I'm through listening to your crap."

Naruto looked around and, seeing no one who would support him, turned to leave. "Fine then. But you should know that I'm not giving up and I'll still kill him, so if any of you feel like joining me feel free to."

And with that Naruto walked out of the room and back up to the alley.

"Asshole." Yoko muttered.

"He reminds me of Konohamaru." Haiji said.

"Well then he'll just be another stupid prick who gets himself killed won't he!?" Yoko yelled at Haiji and then sat down away from the others.

"He's right." Kyokou said.

Yoko snorted.

"Not about the killing Orochimaru part. The part about our ancestors turning in their graves. And the part about us not really doing anything."

"Then go join him fishface!"

Kyokou frowned and starting walking towards the door. "I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this. And I'm not going to join with him anyways, it's hopeless to try and fight against Orochimaru. Especially seeing as Uma could kill all of us anyways."

"That bitch." Haiji said. "That Naruto guy doesn't know who he's up against."

"I think he knows." Shimako said causing everyone to look at her. "Maybe not about whom he's fighting but he definitely knows how difficult his battle will be. He was right about calling us cowards." Shimako smiled sadly and looked down at the floor. "He really is like Konohamaru."

* * *

Orochimaru sat in his throne with a small happy smile on his face. Standing across from him where his five Overseers, the most powerful ninja in his command. Orochimaru knew that people were greedy and liable to corruption so in every sector, apart from the central one which he ruled directly, there was an Overseer that was loyal only to Orochimaru who would report on the lord of that sector and make sure that he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be.

And now he had pulled them all away from that duty for a more important matter. Orochimaru idly wondered if some of the lords would take this chance to do something illegal but then thought that they would never take the chance.

"Why have you summoned us Lord Emperor." One of his Overseers asked.

Orochimaru snapped back into reality and peered at his guests. All of them were wearing the same deep purple cloaks, complete with hoods, that completely concealed their identities.

Out of the five of them most looked to be just average humans, average height and such, but one of them was easily over eight feet tall and also very broad shouldered. However the one that spoke was the thin one on Orochimaru's right.

"I have a very important and dangerous job for you. There is a man called Naruto Uzumaki who you must track down and if possible capture. However I doubt he will allow you to and you are authorized to use lethal force if necessary."

"You summoned the five of us for this?" The thin one asked.

Orochimaru smirked. "First of all we don't know what sector he's in and second you may have to work together. He is very powerful. Here's a picture of him a palace security camera took." Orochimaru pulled five pictures out of his sleeve and threw them to each Overseer.

One of them took one look and said. "Well he looks like a big enough doofus doesn't he?"

"Indeed, but you must still use caution. You may leave."

The five started to leave when Orochimaru called out. "Baipa, Uma wait."

The two, including the thin one, that were called stopped while the other three continued out of the room without sparing them a second glance.

"What is it you want Emperor?" The thin one, apparently Baipa, asked.

Orochimaru smiled. "As my grandchildren I expect the best from you two. That's it."

Baipa nodded and he and Uma continued out the door.

* * *

On the other side the other three Overseers were involved in a conversation.

"So who will go after him first? I don't know about you two but I don't intend to work together." The one that called Naruto a doofus stated.

Then the large one said. "Well why don't we flip a coin?"

"There's five of us, a coin only has two sides." The last one said.

"Oh yeah…." The large one replied sheepishly.

"Count it as three." Baipa said as he and Uma walked past him. "We have no intention of taking part in this."

"Oh? But didn't Mr. Grandpa Emperor want you two to do the best?" The one who called Naruto a doofus asked them.

"He'll get over it."

"That's quite disrespectful to the emperor though, saying something like that."

"Seiji, you just called him Mr. Grandpa Emperor don't talk to me about respect." Baipa replied as he stopped in his tracks to face him.

"Tch, whatever. Me Koga and Akkakumaru will take care of it then. You and Uma can just watch."

Baipa didn't reply and he walked back down the hallway to catch up to Uma, who had never stopped at all.

"Stupid kids." Seiji replied as he turned back to Koga and Akkakumaru. "Well then how about rock paper scissors to decide?"


	6. Hereafter

The Future World

Chapter 5: Hereafter

* * *

"So this is what he did with it."

Naruto was standing at the edge of a large canyon, his hands grasping the railing so hard his knuckles were white. At the bottom of the canyon was a river and to Naruto's right there was a large bridge that spanned the chasm with numerous people, wagons, and animals traveling across it. On either side of the canyon there was a large town bustling with activity.

It was the Valley of the End now called Keikoku City.

"The statues aren't even here anymore." Naruto looked over at the bridge and realized that it was placed directly where the heads of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju should be.

"And these people just go about there business without even knowing what kind of things happened here."

Naruto walked through the streets; he couldn't really stop anywhere as he didn't have any money. Nope that hole in his stomach would have to go a little longer before being filled.

"I suppose I could just…. no, I'm not going to steal anything." Naruto knew that these people weren't bad, even if they did love Orochimaru, thinking about that Naruto shuddered, he wasn't going to steal from innocent people.

Suddenly Naruto heard a loud rumbling noise behind him. He looked backwards to see an out of control horse running at full speed down the street with people diving out of it's way.

"Somebody stop it!" A running man yelled, probably the horse's owner.

"Shiori look out!" A woman yelled to a young girl who had fallen over while trying to get out of the horses way, now she was directly in it's path.

'_She's gonna get trampled!' _

Naruto dashed towards the girl and scooped her up in his arms and rolled out of the horses way just as it ran through where Shiori had lain not a moment ago.

Naruto stood up and looked down to the girl in his arms. "Are you alright?" She was sniffling but she didn't look hurt.

"Shiori!" The girls mother ran over to Naruto and grabbed the child out of his arms and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. Then the father came over and joined in, thoroughly squishing the girl in between them who had forgotten about crying and was now gasping for air.

Soon enough they had released there daughter from the hug and turned to Naruto, who was still standing around dumbly. "Young man you saved our daughters life! What can we do to repay you?"

Although Naruto was slightly peeved that everyone called him young he decided to let it slide. "Uh you don't need to do anything man, I'm fine, it was just the right thing to do."

"Nonsense we need to repay you somehow! Hey come to our restaurant we'll give you a free meal!"

"I'll take it!"

* * *

"You guys really didn't have to do this." Naruto said as he finished his tenth bowl of ramen……. and then asked for more.

"You saved our daughters life, you deserve more than just this." The father, who Naruto now knew as Kouta Takashi, said. Apparently the man was the manager of one of the ramen restaurants that Ichiraku had been made into.

"Oh man do I really have to thank you for all of this." Naruto said as he gobbled down more ramen. "I don't have any money and I haven't eaten in forever, I don't even have a place to stay!"

"What you don't have anywhere you're staying? Don't you have a hotel or at least some money to pay for lodgings at all?"

"Nope, I don't have anything. More please!"

"Kid you've got it, but also why don't you stay with us? I can even get you a job here."

"What? Really!"

"It's the least I can do after all."

"Thanks man!"

Shortly afterwards the restaurant closed up and Naruto went home with Kouta to there house, it was surprisingly large but it's not like Naruto had a problem with that. When he entered the house Shiori had ran up to Naruto and hugged him which caused him to rub the back of his head and fro once _not_ brag about his awesomeness. For the rest of the night Naruto talked with there family, not really about anything but it was a nice reprieve from his usual dreary life since waking up in the future. Kouta mentioned they had another daughter who worked at another one of the ramen chains restaurant in Yamata City and Naruto continued to talk about how ramen was his favorite food of all time.

Eventually it got late and everyone went to bed. Except for Naruto that is. He snuck out of the house without a sound and quickly ran out of the city into the woods that still covered a great deal of the land around the Valley of the End.

"Good thing I found a place to stay for awhile or else I might never have gotten this chance." Naruto looked around to make sure nobody was watching and made a few shadow clones to be extra sure.

"Okay, lets hope this works." He flashed through some hand signs. "**Summoning Justu**!"

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and watched as nothing happened at all.

"Damn it! But why, it's not like I'm in a different dimension. If the toads are at least still around I should be able to summon them. Could Orochimaru have wiped them out?"

Naruto was puzzled and more than a little angry, but he had other important things to do and he couldn't waste his time standing around bitching.

"Well if I can't summon then I won't just be able to crush that stupid palace like I had planned to, I guess I'll just have to do it the smart way." Naruto remembered Kakashi telling him how amazed he was after he defeated Kakuzu, if Naruto recalled correctly that was the first time he won an actual fight without the help of Kyuubi.

"Hmm Kyuubi." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. "I guess I should have a talk with you."

* * *

At the Yamata City gate Naruto had left from five figures stood.

One of them was the absurdly tall overseer. The four others were average looking guys but they just gave off the vibe that said "ninja". They were all wearing identical grey bodysuits which had the number five marked on their left shoulders. Three of them had identical hair styles that left them with a ponytail, one with black hair, another with green, and the third one red. The last of the four was bald.

"Lord Akkakumaru what have you summoned us for?" The brown haired one asked

"I have a new mission." The large Overseer answered. And then he pulled out Naruto's picture from his cloak. "The Emperor has ordered that this man be captured or killed! Jin, I expect you to find him and report back to us on his position, we will then confront him."

The bald one nodded and disappeared in a flash.

Akkakumaru turned to look through the gates of Yamata City into the countryside. "Now we wait."

**Naruto speaks to Kyuubi for the first time since awakening and the powerful Akkamumaru is now closing in on him! Next chapter the battle draws nearer!**


	7. Knowledge

The Future World

Chapter 6: Knowledge

* * *

"Hmm Kyuubi." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. "I guess I should have a talk with you."

When Naruto reopened his eyes he saw himself falling in a black abyss, every now and then random colors and images would shoot out from the darkness and envelop him as he fell.

"What's going on? This isn't supposed to happen!" Naruto yelled in confusion.

The next moment he felt an extreme sense of vertigo and nausea, he felt solid ground beneath him and fell to his knees dry-heaving as he tried to reorient himself. When he was done he stood up and realized that he was in his mind, the sewer labyrinth was before him but several things were different about it. There was almost no water on the floor and it was much more dimly lit than Naruto remembered.

"What's happened here?" Naruto wondered aloud and walked down the hallways to the great cage of the Kyuubi.

He soon reached the large room where the demon resided behind the sealed cage his father had left in him. Naruto walked towards the cage and noticed that he couldn't see or feel the Kyuubi. Slightly wary Naruto continued forth until he was just a few short feet away from the cage.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked but received no answer. He looked upwards towards his father's seal and noticed that it was still in place. _'The seals still working so where is he?'_

"Kyuubi…… Kyuubi…… KYUUBI!"

A weak wave of chakra blew past Naruto sending ripples in the shallow water.

"**You…. You pathetic weakling…. You did this to me." **The demonic voice called out through the cage.

The great beast opened its monstrous eyes and stared at Naruto. But its gaze felt much less threatening and powerful and Naruto almost immediately noticed that the eyes were much smaller and the distance between them was hardly greater than the distance between Naruto's outstretched hands.

"What happened to you?"

"**You worthless useless human, you allowed such a thing to happen to even I. You pathetic bastard orphan! I want to kill you! I want to rip you to pieces!"**

"Geez what the hell are you so angry at me for!"

"**If you were stronger than that accursed Uchiha would never have done this to me! That sword, the Sword of Totsuka that took my power from me!"**

"T-Took your power?"

"**I tried to usurp your body once more after the Uchiha almost killed you with Amaterasu but he sealed my power with that bastard sword! So much of my strength has left me I am but a shell of my former self! And it's because of your pathetic insolent and disgustingly weak nature that this happened to me! If you come any closer to me I'll devour you!"**

"Sasuke sealed your power, how could that happen? How much did he take?"

"**At most I have only four-tails of my chakra left. It will take centuries before I regain my lost power! When I get out of here I'm going to torture you and make sure that your last moments are the most horrible of your entire life!"**

"God damnit how the hell are you blaming me for this crap! I told you I never wanted your power again, I didn't want you to try and take me over again! It's your own damn fault you stupid fox!"

"**Graaaaahhhh, you wretched mortal! Leave this place and never come before me again!"**

The world seemed to spin and Naruto once again had the feeling of intense vertigo, he blacked out and when he awoke he was lying in the field where he was before he went into his mind and the sun was now up.

"Shit." Naruto said as he stood up. "Just how bad are things going to get."

* * *

Far south from Naruto there was a lone ninja crawling along the ground sniffing everywhere.

"He's definitely been on this road." Jin said and sniffed the ground a few more times. "His smell goes on directly north, most likely to Keikoku City. I must contact Lord Akkakumaru."

Jin jumped up and teleported away in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"This sucks. I can't believe all this crap has happened. Orochimaru's got the world tricked and I can't do shit about it." Naruto sighed. "I can't think like that, there's got to be something I can do, I won't just let this bastard get away with this. Even if some stupid fox won't help me!"

Naruto was running through the forest north of the Valley of the End, he had said his goodbyes to Kouta and his family and although they didn't want to see him go so soon he knew he had more important things to do.

"I need to find Orochimaru's old base, I know it's somewhere in this area. If he hasn't gotten rid of it there must be something I can use to show the people that he's not who they think he is."

For the rest of the day Naruto searched throughout the former Land of Rice. He had been to one of Orochimaru's bases before so he knew what kinds of signs to look for. The serpent had used several seemingly non-existent clues as to where a hideout of his was, in his infinite pride and ego he thought that only he would notice such clues. But Naruto wasn't the number one most unpredictable ninja for nothing.

"Fuck where is it! I know it's around here somewhere!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Naruto ran past a large tree and saw an odd placement of boulders, as if something had caved in and dragged the boulders over the opening sealing it once again to the world.

"That's it!" Naruto ran to the boulders and quickly looked around. "This is definitely the place, now I just have to move these rocks." Naruto gathered the swirling mass of chakra in his hand and slammed it into the boulders. "**Rasengan**!"

The boulders exploded in a shower of pebbles and dirt kicked up with the blast. When the dust cleared Naruto was looking down into a dark hallway.

"Finally."

Naruto jumped down into the dark hallway and began walking in the direction that wasn't blocked off by rubble. A short ways in the light began to get fainter and fainter and Naruto started having trouble seeing where he was going.

"Typical of Orochimaru to make his bases freaking labyrinths that becomes pitch black without a torch. And I don't know any fire or lighting jutsu. Man where's Hinata or Neji when you need them!"

Naruto reached his hand towards the wall and felt along as he walked making sure he wasn't missing any important turns. He was feeling along when suddenly his hand pushed against nothing causing Naruto to lose his balance and tumble down an unseen staircase. He fell, unable to stop due to not being able to see, for awhile before coming to a stop in a heap at the foot of the stairs.

"Ow ow ow ow." Naruto said as he picked himself up and looked around. At the dark. "Still no damn light!"

"Who's there!" A voice shouted from the darkness.

Naruto instantly backed up to the wall.

"I said who's there!" The voice called out again. It sounded raspy and weak, like an old man who hadn't spoken more than a few words in a long while, much less shouted.

Then a light went up in the room, the person had lit a torch, and the room was illuminated revealing Naruto standing with his back against the wall.

The person, who Naruto now noticed as an old hunched over man, waved the torch in front of him and peered into his face.

"Who the hell are you kid?"

"Uh, my names Naruto." Naruto answered completely confused as how to deal with this situation. He never in a million years would've suspected some old guy would be living in one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts.

"What are you doing here? Do you even know where you are kid?"

"Do you know where you are? Do you have any idea what this place is?"

"Well… not really sure who built it and why, but I like to call it home."

"Old man how long have you been living here." Naruto asked incredulously

"Oh I'd say a good forty years. Never much cared for people and civilization, much to uncivilized for me. You know I've seen a couple of people in the forest above but I've never ran into someone actually in here. How'd you get down here?"

"I guess you could say I broke in."

"Why would you do that? Don't really see much point to coming down here."

"Believe it or not old man but this place was built by Orochimaru, he used it as a secret base."

"Orochimaru? The emperor? Huh, what would he need with a place like this."

"The emperor isn't the kind of guy you think he is. He's not really some great God-like man, he's evil, as bad as they get."

"Huh? Oh well doesn't really much matter to me now does it?"

"What!"

"What's with that response? Why should I care if he's some evil guy or something? Nothing he does affects me, why should I care. He may be ruler of the lands but I live here on my own, not with his laws or any of that crap, if he's evil so what? Doesn't change anything for me."

"So you don't care that he's tricked the world into thinking that he's the epitome of good, that he's lied and murdered and done all sorts of things to get to that bullshit position of his?"

"Nope." The old man replied nonchalantly.

"He used this very base for human experiments! You're living in a damn human science lab that might as well be a fucking graveyard! Do you care about that!"

"It's a tad unsettling, might cost me a little sleep knowing that there's some corpses buried here." The old man replied sarcastically.

"Is that it? You don't care that he's done these things?"

"Other people have done similar things, if I care about what he's done then shouldn't I care about that too, but I don't because there's no point. I could care less about that.

People have been dying for countless reasons and ways over the course of history, unless it's someone I care about or knew personally what's the point of losing any sleep over it?"

Naruto had gotten very angry at this point, he had to restrain himself from doing anything he might regret. "If there's any more pathetic people like you than I might just stop caring too. But I'm not giving up even if no one cares about his evil, because it's the right thing to do. You can live the rest of your life in here alone if you don't care about anyone else then. Bye." Naruto ran back up the stairs, which were illuminated slightly from the torch, to the original hallway and from there back out into the forest.

"What was I even looking for."

Naruto turned north and ran for what he knew as the Sound Village. But who knows what had happened to it since he'd been gone.

* * *

Akkakumaru, still shrouded in his regal purple robe, Jin and the remaining three subordinate ninjas walked across the bridge of Keikoku City. The people gave them a wide berth as Akkakumaru's large physique was rather imposing, and the five of them just didn't have a friendly feeling.

"You're sure he went this way?" Akkakumaru asked Jin.

"My nose is infallible. He left the city not long ago and headed north into Sector 4. I can smell him now, he's moving slowly which means he's either injured or is unaware that we're tracking him. If we move now we can reach him before nightfall, as long as his speed remains the same."

Akkakumaru pondered this for a moment. "He's moved into Sector 4. That's Koga's. If we wait then there's a chance that he would find out the criminal is in his territory. Despite me winning the first opportunity, Koga would probably attack him anyways if he came across him in his sector. Very well then, we move to attack the criminal immediately, the four of you will move on ahead and attack him first. Due to my slow speed you will have to occupy him until I get there my self. Or if you're strong enough simply kill him on your own. Move!"

The five disappeared in a flash.

**The confrontation is moments away. Naruto will soon face one of Orochimaru's strongest. The battle begins next chapter!**

* * *

I apologize for it taking so long for me to get this chapter out. With the end of school coming up I haven't had a whole lot of time. However there is only one week left so chapter's will hopefully be coming out faster. Thank you for waiting.


	8. Confrontation

The Future World

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

Chapter 7: Confrontation

* * *

"Fuck we need to get out of here right now!" Kyokou yelled to Haiji and Shimako as the three of them ran from a unit of Orochimaru's 'peacekeepers' as they were called. The small group had planned the demolition of a barracks that Orochimaru's ninja used however they were discovered and were now running for their lives. Although most of Orochimaru's ninja had never seen battle they vastly outnumbered the small resistance group, especially seeing as how Yoko wasn't even there.

"Shut up Kyokou or they'll follow us all the way back, we need to split up quietly and lose them. Then we can individually make it back to our hideout." Haiji said to him.

"Splitting up is dangerous, I'll be able to avoid them but if either of you two get into a fight it may drag on and reinforcements could arrive. And if you're captured they will break you. Uma will break you. With my Byakugan I can safely guide us back to the hideout; hopefully they don't have any tracker or sensor types." Shimako told them.

The two quickly nodded their heads. The image of being tortured by Uma was enough motivation to get their assent to anything. For the next several hours the three hid, ran, and crawled back to their safe spot. All of them sighing in relief that they had made it.

"And this was the day Yoko said she couldn't come and help us." Kyokou said. "What is she supposedly doing right now anyways?"

"She said she was visiting her parents." Shimako replied.

"But aren't they…"

"Yeah."

Kyokou frowned and crossed his arms. "It's because of that Naruto guy, she hasn't been her usual bitchy self since we met that guy."

"He said some pretty controversial things." Haiji said. "And when he brought up our ancestors you know it got her thinking about her parents. Killed by Uma because of their anti-Orochimaru leanings, just like Konohamaru too."

"And the sad part is most people don't even know what really happened, her parents walked out in the middle of a crowd during the annual Empire's Festival and started badmouthing the Emperor. Uma walked up to them without a word and killed them. But the bastard Orochimaru just covered it up, telling everyone it was an 'unfortunate accident'." Kyokou scoffed. "The things he says that people believe."

"Well it's his own granddaughter, he can't just come out and say she's a crazy psychopath." Haiji said.

"It's not just her! All five of those Overseer's are fucked up!" Kyokou snapped. "He claims a peaceful happy Empire is what we are, free from corruption, but he has those psycho's at the highest level of control. The Sector Lords are puppets, mere figureheads controlled by the Overseer's! You remember in Sector Six last year when the Overseer Seiji massacred that town because he said they were harboring fugitives? We all know that was bullshit! They're all equally fucked up and he's at the head of it all!"

* * *

"Have we almost caught up to him Jin?" The black haired ninja asked his comrade.

"Yes Ginka, we'll be right on him in under five minutes. Lord Akkakumaru is also right behind us." Jin replied.

"Good. When we attack we will use method three, our opponent is powerful so I want him taken out as quickly as possible. Vid and Kfer, if Jin misses your timing will need to be perfect. Got it?!"

"Yes Ginka." The two green and red haired ninjas replied in unison.

* * *

Yoko was sitting in front of her parents grave. To better cover up the incident Orochimaru allowed for them to have a real burial in a real graveyard instead of not allowing them those rights due to them being "dissenters".

When Naruto told them all that their ancestors couldn't possibly rest happy she had to restrain herself from attacking him. What the hell did he know anyways! What did he know about her parents or how they died or who she was! What gave him the right to judge he and her friends like that!

Yoko's fists balled in anger and she punched the dirt repeatedly. "That asshole, making me feel guilty about doing everything I can." Tears started welling in her eyes. "You guys would be proud of me right?"

A hand gripped her shoulder but Yoko didn't respond.

"Are you feeling alright?" Haiji asked her as he comforted her.

Yoko sniffed and wiped away her tears. "No."

Haiji sat next to her and looked at her parents graves. "I can't say I understand how you feel or say anything that would be much comfort. Both of my parents are still alive, I don't know what you must be feeling."

"You're useless Haiji." She said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

Haiji smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "I know. And I also know why you decided to come here all of a sudden." Haiji's smile disappeared and Yoko gained a somber expression. "You shouldn't dwell on something someone who you knew for five minutes said to you. I could tell that that guy was filled with anger and he doesn't know anything about you so you should just forget it……. are you happy now? I'm not good with crying people."

Yoko started shaking and Haiji began to worry, but then of all things she laughed. "Haiji just when I think you're this smart and philosophical guy you say something completely stupid and tactless! Let's go dumbass." Yoko got up and walked away from the gravesite.

"What just happened? And what is tact?"

* * *

"Hachibe do you think I'm a good ruler?"

"Of course Lord Orochimaru you are the greatest ruler who has ever lived. There is not a doubt in my mind that you have done the absolute best for this world."

Orochimaru smiled as his favorite subordinate answered him. "It's good to have you around Hachibe, whenever I'm feeling down you always brighten my day and convince me that I'm great."

"With all due respect sir your modesty makes it quite difficult."

"Haha! You never cease to amuse me! But I have a serious question for you now."

Hachibe perked up and gave his unwavering attention to Orochimaru.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by ordering our dear friend Naruto killed? I know the poor boy personally and even though I can't imagine that I could change his mind I know I will still feel guilty about his death. He's just confused and angry, it's such a shame."

"My lord you mustn't waver, he is clearly insane and dangerous. Someone like him who hates you for no reason doesn't deserve to live."

'_Oh but he does have reason to hate me, much more than you could possibly imagine Hachibe'. _"Your loyalty is commendable, but I can't help but think that maybe your opinion is biased. After all it was I that took you and your siblings in as babies, perhaps your judgment and sense of right and wrong are clouded by this?"

"Lord Orochimaru!" Hachibe yelled startling Orochimaru due to his abnormal outburst. "To me you are what is right! You are my judgment! There is no such thing as right or wrong to me it is only what you believe that matters!"

Orochimaru's shocked expression settled back into his normal smile. "Like I said Hachibe you always brighten my day and amuse me to no end."

"It's my job I suppose, after all being your guard isn't much trouble."

Orochimaru's smile widened. "Hah! Take the rest of the day off Hachibe!" After he left, with considerable hesitation, Orochimaru knew he had made the right decision. He needed to protect his Empire from anything, even if it was from the truth about him.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to what he believed was the Sound village. He couldn't be completely sure where he was but he was pretty certain he was at least in the Land of Rice. He had been walking at a pretty slow pace, after all there wasn't much of a reason to hurry he thought, and he wanted to think some things over. He was thinking about his friends and if any of them had children.

Before he left Ino and Sai had started up a relationship, although Naruto didn't think it would really go anywhere, but he did run into that girl who looked an awful lot like Ino. As for Shikamaru and Temari Naruto always suspected the two were secretly in love but they always denied it. Neji and Tenten had been seeing each other for awhile, much to Naruto's surprise. And Lee never did give up trying to woo Sakura.

"I wonder what happened to them all after I disappeared." Naruto said and thought back to his meeting with the 'rebel group'. "That one girl was a Hyuga and she did kind of look like Neji, and that blue skinned guy…. Wasn't there an Akatsuki with blue skin? Hm, I wonder if Lee ever did get with Sakura? Eww, bad images. And what would there children look like?" Naruto imagined huge fuzzy pink eyebrows.

"Pff… Fufu…. HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man Sakura would flip if her kids looked like that!"

"Alright I need to get back to walking…. pink bushy-brows… ha."

Naruto continued walking, but he didn't get far when he felt something was off.

'_It's like something's tugging at the back of my mind….. it's genjutsu!' _Naruto thought and then quickly released it only for him to hear a loud screeching noise coming from behind.

He quickly fell to the ground as a blast of lighting zoomed by right where his head would have been.

"**Piercing Fang**!"

'_No way' _Naruto thought and then quickly lunged forward barely dodging the spinning attacker who smashed into the ground behind Naruto.

Naruto had no time to think about how the enemy knew that attack as a barrage of dozens of shurikens closed in on him from all directions.

"Shit! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto made the seal and said as four clones appeared on all sides of him serving as shields against the many shuriken. The clones dispelled from being hit so many times and the weapons dropped to the ground as Naruto jumped farther away from his attackers, although three were hidden he could generally feel where they were.

In a tree behind Jin Ginka sat watching. _'He detected my genjutsu with enough time to dodge my attack, and then Jin's as well. And he used his shadow clones as shields to protect against Vid and Kfer's shuriken volley. He's got good instincts and good ingenuity. A strong opponent, but we will not fail you Lord Akkakumaru.'_

While Ginka was evaluating his opponent Naruto was staring down Jin as the latter stood up from the hole he had made in the ground and dusted himself off.

"How do you know that move?" Naruto demanded of him.

Jin raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto slightly confused. "The Piercing Fang has been apart of the Inuzuka clans taijutsu style for generations. It's only natural that I know it."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Inuzuka… Kiba." Naruto said stunned _'This guys a descendant of Kiba!_'.

"Now criminal." Jin said as he lowered to the ground taking on his clans battle stance. "We will kill you."

**The battle gets into full swing next chapter! And Akkakumaru is not far behind! Can Naruto defeat them all?**


	9. Commencement

The Future World

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

**Chapter End**

Chapter 8: Commencement

* * *

Jin lowered towards the ground and began gathering chakra. Naruto looked on in stunned silence as Jin's fangs and nails grew longer and sharper and his muscles bulged underneath his grey bodysuit.

"**Four Legs Jutsu**. Die!" Jin shot towards Naruto at incredible speed and jammed his clawed hand into his gut. Not finished he grabbed Naruto's wrists and repeatedly kneed him until finishing with a powerful headbutt that knocked Naruto away from him.

'_Damn he's fast!' _Naruto thought as Jin charged him once more intent on tearing out his throat to end the fight.

Naruto ducked under the wild attack and then blocked a kick aimed at his side. He grabbed Jin's ankle and swung him at a tree. But Jin twisted in midair and landed feet first sideways on the tree using his chakra to stick there.

"You're quite skilled. Most opponents cant react to my speed at all."

"I've fought faster people than you." Naruto replied. _'And I've faced that style of fighting before.'_

"Hmph. It's a good thing I'm not really trying then." Jin said and then disappeared in a flash.

'_Where did he-' _Naruto didn't have time to finish as Jin punched him hard in the back sending him off his feet.

Not letting up Jin skidded forward and stopped underneath Naruto then sent him rocketing into the air with a powerful kick. "Your mine!" Jin said as he jumped up after him.

As Jin was coming after him Naruto turned around and faced him in the air. "Who's got who?" Naruto yelled out to him as chakra gathered in his palm.

"What is he doing?" Jin couldn't fathom what Naruto's attack was but he wasn't about to stop and thus continued. "I don't care what you're going to do I'll drill right through it and your body! **Piercing Fang**!" Jin yelled out and then started rotating at high speed to become the powerful drill of fang and claw.

"**Rasengan!"**

Naruto slammed the spiraling sphere of chakra into Jin's spinning form. The ball broke Jin's rotation and Naruto smashed it into his chest.

"Gahhhhhh!" Jin yelled out in pain as the rasengan pushed into his chest and sent him flying towards the ground spinning at high speed. He smashed into the ground with a loud impact and made a shallow but wide crater. Jin coughed up a little blood and then rested his head against the dirt.

'_What the hell was that jutsu!' _Ginka wondered in amazement from his hiding spot. _'Jin's still alive but badly hurt, we cant let that guy use that jutsu on us or we're done. Damn it Vid, Kfer do your job!'_

As if on cue another volley, this one composed of kunai, was thrown at Naruto from the tress below him.

'_He's still in the air and his shadow clones won't cover him completely this time.' _

"Heh, well now I've actually got time for this." Naruto said with a smile and then went through a series of handseals. "**Wind Style: Tornado Barrier**!" A gust of wind blew up and surrounded Naruto deflecting all of the kunai in time.

"Just because I'm in midair doesn't make me defenseless!" Naruto yelled and then dropped into the trees_. 'But these guys still have good teamwork, they could be communicating with radios or they've simply been in a lot of fights together.'_

'_So he's a wind user? That's bad for us but he still doesn't know where any of us three are hidden. We can definitely outlast him if we just play it safe. Jin will be ready to battle soon and Vid, Kfer and I will give him more support. Of course though if Lord Akkakumaru arrives soon we wont have to do anything anyways.' _Ginka thought to himself. He then looked from where he was hiding to Naruto, who was seemingly searching for his hidden opponents. _'Yes there is no way for him to win this fight.'_

"**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Two hundred clones of Naruto poofed into existence seeding the area of the forest around him.

"What how is this possible! No human should be able to create this many clones!" Ginka yelled in surprise and then quickly covered his mouth in fear. _'Crap does he know where I am?'_

"Alright, find them!" Naruto yelled to his clones and the army fanned out looking through every bush and into every tree.

'_Damn, even though he didn't hear me he'll find me in no time like this!' _Ginka thought in frustration and then made a single clone. The clone ran out from his hiding spot straight towards the real Naruto, being almost immediately noticed by him and his clones.

"There you are!" Naruto said and threw a kunai straight at his attacker.

The blade passed through the illusion, dissipating it along the way, and lodged itself in a tree. Naruto then heard a screeching noise from his right and just barely jumped out of the way as several small bullets of lighting flew past him striking several clones not fortunate enough to realize the danger in time.

"So you're over there!" Naruto and the clones near him threw a barrage of shuriken in the direction the lighting blast came from but all of them were deflected by more shuriken coming from Naruto's right and left.

'_Shit so there's still more people hiding than just the one with the lighting jutsu's. I have to some how draw them out from hiding.' _

Just as Naruto was finishing his thought many of the clones around him dispelled after getting hit by an assortment of shuriken kunai and senbon. _'Just how many weapons do these guys have?'_

Naruto couldn't ponder more as he was then forced to dodge and deflect a variety of thrown weapons, however one kunai still got past his defense and lodged itself in his left shoulder. The wound was small and Naruto pulled out the kunai without a problem and hid behind a tree that he believed was in a position they couldn't attack from. While he was hiding he was getting constant memories from his clones that were being destroyed.

'_Right, left, top-right, bottom-right, top-left, right…… found one.' _Naruto bolted out from behind the tree and ran straight left from where he was. _'My clones on this side of me all got hit by weapons thrown from one spot, which means that there's only one person hiding and throwing weapons in this direction and most likely only one more on the other side as well. Which leaves the guy with the lighting jutsu ,by now somewhere else most likely, and the guy I took down with the rasengan. So that makes four enemies in total. After I kill this guy, only two will be left in any condition to fight._

'_Shit he knows where I am!'_ Vid thought_. 'I'll have to use one of my special weapons.'_

Vid bit his thumb and rubbed it across a seal tattooed on the back of his hand. There was a puff of smoke and a large circular blade attached to a long chain came into Vid's hands. _'I'll just fight him at close range until someone helps me.'_

Naruto made some handseals and took a deep breath. "**Wind Style: Hurricane Breath**!" Naruto exhaled an explosive blast of wind towards the tree Vid was in. The attack caught him totally off-guard and he was thrown out of the tree by the fierce wind, which continued to demolish the tree and raise up a huge dust storm.

Vid fell to the ground and bounced a few feet before coming to a stop, the chain of his weapon was still firmly held in his grasp but he was still quite a bit shaken from the attack. "What awesome strength, I wasn't expecting anything like that. Where the hell is he?"

Suddenly Naruto burst from the dust cloud rasengan at the ready.

Vid was too surprised to move and he watched on in horror as Naruto came towards him. But within a foot of getting hit by the attack a blast of lightning plowed into Naruto's side and blew him in half. The rasengan in his palm disappeared and Naruto's two halves slackened, before they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"So that was a clone?" Vid said in surprise and got up off the ground. He pulled on his chain and spun the large circular blade above his head. "So then where's the real one?"

Meanwhile the real Naruto was running towards the direction the blast of lighting came from.

'_I know where that guy is now!'_

Naruto was running full speed to the hidden Ginka when he heard something whizzing through the air coming right at him. He skidded to a stop and leaned backwards just as a small scythe attached to a long chain passed within an inch of his face, if he hadn't stopped it would've decapitated him. The scythe was then pulled back at him by the chain and Naruto had to duck under it to avoid the deadly blade again. Getting up he turned to where the attack came from to see the final attacker staring him down, the kusarigama dangling at his side.

"The last one came out to delay me huh?" Naruto said.

Kfer smirked. "Not delay, distract."

Suddenly Naruto felt the ground rumbling beneath him and it quickly cracked and shattered knocking Naruto off the ground slightly. He had no time to recover as a powerful punch landed on his jaw smashing him backwards and making him land hard on the dirt.

"What the hell!?" Naruto said as he propped himself on his elbows still dazed from the attack. He then quickly spun to his left to avoid the kusarigama spearing him through the chest and jumped up to face his opponents.

"You shouldn't of thought that I was taken out of the fight." Jin told him. "Because you thought me to be finished I was able to surprise you with an underground attack. Do not underestimate us."

"You used the piercing fang to burrow underground and then to hit right underneath my feet. Asshole. But how are you still able to fight!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"I carry special soldier pills that replenish my chakra and act as a mild healing agent. And I will not be hit by that jutsu again! **Four Legs Jutsu**!" Jin howled and charged at Naruto attacking with even greater ferocity than before.

'_Shit this guy's not giving me any chance to counter'_ Thought Naruto as he was forced to continuously dodge Jin's attacks. _'All my clones from before have been dispelled and the four of them are still able to fight just as good as ever!'_

"Die die die!" Jin growled out in rage and tried to claw Naruto across the chest.

"Nope!" Naruto grabbed Jin's wrists and swung him around knocking him into a tree. Not finished he held on to him and swung him over his head and into the ground. He was forced to release him and jump away however when Kfer attacked him with his kusarigama.

Kfer swung it in every direction trying to spear and slash Naruto using stabbing and swinging motions and never trying the same thing twice. But Kfer's attacks lacked the speed that Jin's did and Naruto was easily able to avoid them and prepare his jutsu.

"You guys aren't going to like this. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!"

The huge explosion of wind blasted forth from Naruto uprooting many of the trees in his path and sending Jin and Kfer flying away with them.

"Got those two." _'It's a good thing that Inuzuka guy is too wild to effectively chain attacks though.'_

"**Lighting Style: Great Arc**!"

Naruto turned around in shock to see a gigantic blast of lighting in the shape of a wide arc approaching him fast, cutting through any trees and rocks in its path. Coming behind it was a volley of shuriken thrown slightly above it.

"Shit! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto created a single clone that threw him into the air above the lighting and shuriken, the clone below getting cut in two and punctured before dispelling.

From a tree below him a huge circular blade attached to a chain shot out to Naruto.

"Not gonna work! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto created one more clone and kicked off of it towards the ground dodging the large blade. His clone wasn't so lucky as when the blade was pulled that it cleanly sliced him across the chest dispelling him.

Naruto landed and faced the tree where the blade was thrown from. He pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it and threw it at the tree in one quick motion. Just before it exploded Vid jumped out and avoided the blast damage but still being covered in splinters and dust.

"You wont get me so easily." Vid threw the large blade at Naruto with deadly speed and precision causing Naruto to almost be maimed several times.

'_He's better with this weapon than the other guy with the kusarigama, and it's got a more aerodynamic shape too.' _Naruto thought.

Naruto continued to bounce around avoiding Vid's weapon. While this was going on Ginka stood behind a tree watching as the two fought.

'_This guy is incorrigible, even with us fighting four on one we can't win. And he's just jumping around like Vid isn't even a threat!' _Ginka watched as Vid 's weapon missed Naruto once more and their enemy pulled out two kunai from his sleeves and charged Vid.

'_I don't have time to use a jutsu with that things speed so I'll just take him out at close range!' _

"That still wont get you anywhere!" Vid pulled back the large blade and grasped it at the point the chain connected to it. "I can wield it just as well at close range!"

Naruto slashed at him with the kunai in his right hand and brought the one in his left upwards in a stabbing motion towards Vid's gut. Vid pulled out the chain of his weapon with his left hand and used it to deflect the kunai in Naruto's right and then twisted the blade part so his other kunai scratched into the flat side. Vid then knocked the kunai to the side and brought the blade upwards intent on flaying Naruto from top to bottom.

Naruto jumped above Vid to avoid being cut by the weapon and then flipped so he had a clear shot of Vid's back getting ready to stab him when he landed. But Vid turned around fast bringing his blade with him in a wide sweep that would cut right through Naruto's head if he didn't move quick. Bringing his kunai in front of him Naruto crossed them in an X and caught the large blade in between them as he landed safely.

"Damn it let go!" Vid yelled at him and kicked at his midsection causing Naruto to release the blade and jump back to avoid the attack.

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Vid tossed the blade in the air and went through a string of handseals. "**Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears**!" As Vid finished the jutsu dozens of stone spikes erupted from the ground around Vid and Naruto. A line of them shot towards Naruto who had to jump and pivot to evade them all.

"You can't escape that easily!" Vid pushed more chakra into the attack and dozens of more spikes closed in on Naruto.

Naruto dropped his kunai to the ground and then made handseals of his own. "**Wind Style: Intense Shield**!" High pressure wind blasted up around Naruto shattering the stone spears coming at him as Vid looked on in anger and frustration.

"Little bastard! I'll kill you!" Vid grabbed his weapon and ran at Naruto full speed.

'_Damn it Vid don't lose your cool.'_ Ginka thought as he watched the two.

Naruto grabbed up his two kunai and ran at Vid meeting his charge while coating the two kunai with wind chakra giving them powerful and incredibly sharp blades.

"Die criminal!" Vid yelled as he pushed the circle blade towards Naruto.

Naruto just frowned and slashed through it like tissue paper his blades continuing forward and leaving two deep gashes across Vid's chest.

Vid stopped and looked on in horror as his weapon fell apart in three neat pieces and then peered down to see his body cut open like a fish. "You….. you bastard….. Lord Akkakumaru…. will… will…" Vid didn't finish as he slouched forward and fell to the ground dead.

"One down three to go." Naruto said as he looked down at Vid's lifeless body.

"You bastard!"

Naruto turned his head in surprise and was punched in the face by Jin. Jin's claws raked across his face and the force of the blow knocked him off his feet causing him to drop his kunai and sent him careening into a clearing of the forest where Naruto landed and flipped back onto his feet to face Jin.

"I will not let you get away with this!"

'_You only lost one of your friends, I lost all of mine.'_ Naruto thought and prepared for combat once more.

"**Burrowing Fang**!" Jin yelled out and dove into the ground spinning like a drill to tunnel through the dirt and rock.

"So he can completely submerge himself underground and still move at high speed? Kiba never did anything like that." Naruto said as he watched a large bulge in the earth speed towards him. "But I can easily see where he's going so why… crap!"

Naruto dropped to the ground just as the kusarigama thrown by Kfer sailed over him. Naruto then looked forward to see the bulge representing Jin had disappeared.

"Oh shit."

"**Piercing Fang**!" Jin yelled as he burst from the ground right underneath Naruto, the spinning motion of his claws digging into his chest and stomach.

Naruto grunted in pain as Jin clawed away at him but quickly regained his composure and grabbed onto Jin to stop him from spinning. "I've really had enough of you!" Naruto yelled and threw him to the ground with him falling soon after. Naruto made a single handseal. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" And three clones poofed into existence.

The three clones ran to Jin while the real Naruto pivoted to the left to avoid a barrage of shuriken and then quickly grabbed the chain of Kfer's kusarigama as he attempted to skewer Naruto with it.

"No more of this." Naruto said and quickly yanked the weapon out of Kfer's hands with his superior strength.

Kfer was thrown off balance by the sudden tug and fell forwards onto his knees. _'Damn it, I won't let this guy beat me!' _Kfer thought as he looked on defiantly at Naruto.

Kfer bit his thumbs and dragged them across the back of his hands summoning two fuma shuriken.

"Burn!" Kfer yelled and struck the two shuriken against themselves causing a spark to appear and engulf the weapons in flame. Kfer let out a mad shriek as he let fly the shurikens.

"Tch." Naruto pulled two shuriken from the ground that Kfer had thrown earlier and flung them almost apathetically at the two flaming fuma shuriken. The smaller shuriken hit their marks and although they didn't do anything to stop their momentum they were thrown off course just enough that Naruto was completely unharmed.

Kfer clenched his jaw in anger. "You little shit don't think that that's it I still have more! You're dead!" He yelled out in a fit of rage.

"You guys can't control you're anger well." Naruto said as he picked up one more shuriken from the ground. "And I'm the one here that _really_ has a right to be angry."

Naruto flung the shuriken at Kfer and made a single handseal. "**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**."

The single shuriken turned into hundreds and Kfer looked on in horror as the immense assault flew towards him.

"Ahhhhhh!" He cried out in anger and pain as he was pierced everywhere across his body painfully ending his life.

Naruto had no time to think about his enemy's demise as the last of his clones memories came into his mind and Naruto turned to see Jin standing breathing heavily with his suit torn in several places and blood dribbling down his mouth.

"I won't let you survive. I won't let you survive after what you've done. A dangerous criminal like you killing two of my comrades will never be forgiven. You will die now." Jin said quietly and ran at Naruto but with far less speed than he had before.

He came in with a wide sweeping motion of his claws which Naruto easily ducked under and then uppercutted him in the gut flipping him over forwards and causing him to land hard on his back.

"You're done. Even after using that enhanced soldier pill you've sustained too much injury and are low on chakra. If you want to leave here alive stay right where you are while I deal with the lightning user." Naruto told him and then began to walk away.

"No!"

Naruto sighed in exasperation and turned to see Jin getting to his feet.

"I told you I will kill you and I will. I will not take your pity or your offer of safety. I will kill you!" Jin yelled and ran at Naruto. "I will avenge my comrades! **Piercing Fang**!"

Jin turned into the tornado and sailed straight towards Naruto.

Naruto merely looked on coldly and made a set of handseals. "**Wind Style: Cutting Whirlwind**."

The gust of cutting wind blew towards Jin and completely engulfed him and with the aided rotation and power of the piercing fang he was sliced to pieces almost instantaneously.

Naruto looked on dispassionately at the remains of Jin. _'Stupid guy. But, I would've done the same too.'_

Naruto then turned and gazed through the forest to the tree Ginka was hiding behind. "Hey lighting guy I know where you're hiding so come out now." Naruto told him.

'_What how the hell does he know where I am?! Since Vid was killed I haven't done anything at all! He has to be bluffing!'_

"I saw you when I turned around to face that lighting arc attack. It was only for a brief moment but I saw you hide behind that tree." Naruto said as he walked towards Ginka. "And you haven't done anything since then, you haven't attacked me when you had the perfect chance or aided your comrades at all. Why is that?"

Ginka was sweating bullets now, he could hear Naruto getting closer.

"It's because you're afraid right? You've never fought someone who's killed your teammates before have you? And you have no idea what to do."

'_Shit I can't take this anymore!'_ Ginka thought and then ran out from behind the tree running through the forest as fast as he could trying to get away from Naruto. _'I've got to get away from this guy, Akkakumaru can deal with him I just have to get out of here!'_

Ginka came to a large clearing in the forest and looked around to see if Naruto was anywhere nearby.

"Hey behind you."

Ginka gasped in terror and turned around to see Naruto standing right in front of him. "Gahh get away from me!" He turned and ran through the clearing but was stopped when he felt Naruto grab onto his shoulder.

"You won't kill me!" Ginka yelled in fear and anger while quickly making some handseals before shaking his shoulder out from Naruto's grasp and turning to face him. In a split-second Ginka extended his left arm and opened his palm at Naruto. "Die! **Lightning Style: Dragon Blast**!"

A huge blast of lighting energy burst from Ginka's hand and engulfed the shocked Naruto utterly disintegrating him.

Ginka looked on n amazement. Slowly a smile crept onto his face "Heh….. heh heh heh… HAHAHAHA! Looks like I live criminal!"

"Hey behind you."

"Wha-" Ginka muttered before Naruto backhanded him across the face sending him to the ground writhing in pain.

"You! But…. but when did you make another shadow clone!?" Ginka yelled at Naruto in anger and confusion.

"When your back was turned and you were running away like a coward. Someone once told me that those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. And that's just what you are. But I'm not going to kill you. You just have to tell me everything you know about Orochimaru and the Empire."

Ginka looked on with trepidation. Any scenario was horrible, if he gave in to this person he would be guilty of treason and executed or if he didn't Naruto would just kill him on the spot.

"Well? What are you going to do?"

Ginka's eyes narrowed in hatred. "You…. I wont tell you anything. The only thing you need to know is that you're in for one hell of a fight."

"Fine then." Naruto said and pulled a kunai out of his jacket. He swiftly plunged it into Ginka's heart giving him a painful, yet fast, death.

Ginka died smiling, but it wasn't the smile of someone who has just been married, someone who is experiencing joy for it was the type of smile Naruto had seen too many times. A smile like Orochimaru's that foretold impending doom for his enemies.

Naruto then realized that there was a large shadow falling towards him from the sky.

"Damn!" He yelled and jumped forward over Ginka's corpse just as the massive object landed where he was.

It hit the ground with a resounding boom shooting up rocks and a large cloud of dust while causing large cracks to appear in the ground. Naruto landed safely at the tip of the cracks and looked back to see what had landed.

As the dust cleared he could make out the shape of some large bulky thing. When it cleared completely Naruto saw that the object was a large imposing person crouched over draped in a regal purple robe, it rose out of its crouch and stared straight at Naruto.

Though its hood covered its face in shadow Naruto could still see bright green eyes piercing him from the darkness.

"Who… who are you?"

Killing intent and chakra burst from the person in a wild display of power. "You scum. You die now."

**Akkakumaru has arrived and now faces Naruto! Overseer vs Jinchuuriki! Next chapter!**

* * *

I would create a jutsu glossary but there's a lot and most of them are self-explanatory anyways. And if you don't know what the rasengan is then you probably aren't even reading this story.


	10. UPDATE

Okay so this a notice to all of my readers that I'm starting college in about a week. I've had to do a few things because of this which is why I haven't even started on the next chapter…. Sorry. And I'm just letting you know that new chapters probably wont becoming that fast and when they do I'll probably only be getting one out every month.

Sorry about this but college takes up a lot of time.

And on a side note….

**Holy shit the first four episodes of Shippuden have been dubbed!!!!!!!**

I believe multiple websites have already uploaded them if you want to see them and haven't yet.


End file.
